The Electric Mayhem Bus
.]] The Electric Mayhem Bus debuted in The Muppet Movie and has become one of the most iconic Muppet vehicles. This psychedelic colored bus belongs to The Electric Mayhem, with the names of the individual band members adorning various sides of the bus, and is generally driven by Dr. Teeth. In The Muppet Movie, the bus allows for an intervention by the band, rescuing Kermit the Frog and friends from the desert, and carries the entire troupe to Hollywood. The bus resurfaced in the 1979 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The bus was also featured prominently in Muppets from Space, still boasting a 1970s paint job and interior decoration, to update the bus from the 1970s to the 1990s, the 45s that adorned the ceiling were replaced with CDs. The bus was also featured in Wendy's Kid's Meal promotions for the film. Although visibly absent, it did merit a verbal tribute in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, however. Commenting on the band's lateness, Floyd Pepper remarks, "We've been driving the same lousy bus since 1978." A reproduction of the bus (albeit a different model bus with more windows) was included among the relics on the Muppet Studios lot in The Muppets. A closer recreation of the original bus was featured in the Muppets' 2014 Toyota Highlander commercials. The bus is seen broking down on the side of the road. Following this mishap, the band was later seen driving a van in The Muppets most notably in "The Ex-Factor" with Kristin Chenoweth. According to production notes for the van featured in the 2015 series: "Dr. Teeth and the Electic Mayhem have been touring since 1975, and their school bus imploded somewhere in Montana last year, so they needed a new mode of transport that was consistent with their vibe."The Muppets Production Notes __TOC__ Image:TMM-EMBus1.jpg|The bus in The Muppet Movie ghost town showdown.jpg|Spectators watch Kermit's showdown with Doc Hopper from the bus. Image:MFS-EMBus.jpg|The Electric Mayhem bus in Muppets from Space Image:MFS-FozzieDrivingTheEMBus.jpg|Fozzie driving the bus in Muppets from Space Image:2010-Set-(IMG_4030).jpg|A replica of the Electric Mayhem bus on the set of The Muppets in 2010 Toyota Highlander 2014 01a.jpg|2014 Toyota commercial Merchandise * Disney INFINITY power disc * Hot Wheels die-cast car * Hallmark Christmas ornament Notes * In 1999, following the production of Muppets From Space, the original bus (along with a letter of authenticity signed by Brian Henson) was auctioned off on eBay for $50,000.Muppet Rarities: The Electric Mayhem Bus (1979, 1999) In 2004, the bus was sold again on eBayElectric Mayhem Muppet Bus For Sale and was purchased by Roger and Cindy Pfalzgraf of Staunton, Illinois.The Muppet Bus - Staunton, IL Gipsey on Photobucket The Pfalzgrafs showcased the bus in local parades and events (including many charity events and several weddings) between 2004 and 2009.Roger Pfalzgraf with the Bus Apparently the Walt Disney Company was interested in featuring the bus in The Muppets Wizard of Oz, but they were unable to workout the logistics and a deal with the owners at the time. Roger Pfalzgraf tried re-selling the bus in December 2008 with an initial asking price of $12,000,Electric Mayhem Bus Sadly for Sale however no sale was made and on July 25, 2009 the bus went up in flamesA Very Very Bad Saturday In 2010, Disney attempted to locate the original bus when they started production on The MuppetsLooking for the Electric Mayhem Bus but by that point the original had been destroyed and thus a recreation was used in its place. Em-Bus1.jpg Em-Bus2.jpg Em-Bus3.jpg Em-Bus4.jpg Em-Bus5.jpg Em-Bus6.jpg Em-Bus7.jpg Em-Bus8.jpg Em-Bus9.jpg Em-Bus10.jpg Em-Bus11.jpg Em-Bus12.jpg Sources See also *The Electric Mayhem Van *Miss Nanny's Bus __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Vehicles Category:Muppet Props